


dimensional

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i think i might give up on making these make sense most of the time (read: different "you" 's again)/they make sense to me and if you're curious you can ask i guess i don't know this is just sort of a disclaimer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	dimensional

_immortalizing moments_

//

i came out to my sisters today

holy shit i did that

sure, i just texted them a tiktok

and lizzie already knew

but still, i did that

and i'm proud of myself for it

/

just staring on facetime with absolutely no shame

what was she drawing, anyways??

cliche becky albertalli novels & meet-cutes

poetry about smiles

blushing every time she looks up and i'm staring

/

[redacted; see "screenshots"]

/

are they going to survive? everyone's watching; take your bets

/

stars die in an instant but in that instant they become a supernova

/

i miss you; i wish things could go back to the way they used to be


End file.
